It is known that certain injectable medicines are distributed in doses in prefilled syringes to which it is necessary merely to add piston plungers and needles in order to be able to use them.
It is also known that used syringes are dangerous, in particular for medical personnel, since once it has been used, the needle of a syringe is dirtied and potentially contaminating for people who come into contact with the needle or who prick themselves accidentally.